cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Malcolm Merlyn
Malcolm Merlyn (AKA the Dark Archer and Al Sa-Her) is a powerful businessman responsible for a terrorist act called "The Undertaking", designed to enact vengeance for his wife's murder by leveling the impoverished district of Starling City known as The Glades. He is currently the new Ra's al Ghul. Arrow Season 4 In Big Game, he spars with Nyssa al Ghul and debate the necessity of his guilt over his part in the murder of Sara Lance. She later attempts to assassinate him and he sends several other members of the League after her. In What Might Have Been, he appears in the dreamscape produced by the toxin in Oliver's bloodstream, where he acts as Oliver's business associate in a joint project between Queen Consolidated and Merlyn Global. In this reality, Rebecca was not murdered and the Undertaking did not occur. In Generosity Overreach, In An Extra Incentive, In Laurel's Sin, In Stranger Things, In Lover's Quarrel, In Our Truth, In The Phantasm, In My Demons, In Acknowledgement of Service, In In Absentia, In Blight, In H.I.V.E., In Ab Initio, In The Longbow Hunters, In Carnivore, In Adam Raised A Cain, Arrow Season 5 In The Prisoner, he appears as one of Darkseid's manifestations to manipulate the team. In Five Years, Birds of Prey Season 1 In Anarky, In Divine Justice, In Family, In Over It, In Blood Eagle, In I Have Failed This City, In The Ties That Bind, Birds of Prey Season 2 In The Things We Can't Outrun, In Nevermore, In Don't Fight It, In Angel With A Shotgun, In Shadows Of The Past, In The Price, In Something Wicked, In Bury My Love, In Secret Six, In Blue Roses, In Can You Feel My Heart, In No Rest For The Wicked, In Eyes Shut, In Fearless, In Green Arrow & Black Canary, In Tower Of Babel, Part 1, In Tower Of Babel, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 3 Batman Season 3 Batman Season 4 The Ruining In The Ruining Part 1: Mortem, In The Ruining Part 3: Vitae, Personality Quotes Trivia * He is the most-appearing Earth-1 antagonist in the CW omniverse. Appearances * 62/75 (Birds of Prey) * 59/115 (Arrow) * 18/45 (Batman) * 2/3 (The Ruining) * 141 (Total) (Arrow S4) (22/23) * Big Game * What Might Have Been (in dreamscape) * Generosity Overreach * An Extra Incentive * Laurel's Sin * Stranger Things * Lover's Quarrel * Our Truth * The Phantasm * My Demons * Acknowledgement of Service * In Absentia * Blight * H.I.V.E. * Ab Initio * For Better Or Worse * Light A Fire * A League Of Their Own * Identity Crisis * The Longbow Hunters * Carnivore * Adam Raised A Cain (AS5) (2/23) * The Prisoner (manifestation of Darkseid) * Five Years (Birds of Prey S1) (7/17) * Anarky * Divine Justice * Family * Over It * Blood Eagle * I Have Failed This City * The Ties That Bind (Birds of Prey S2) (17/17) * The Things We Can't Outrun * Nevermore * Don't Fight It * Angel With A Shotgun * Shadows of the Past * The Price * Something Wicked * Bury My Love * Secret Six * Blue Roses * Can You Feel My Heart * No Rest For The Wicked * Fearless * Eyes Shut * Green Arrow & Black Canary * Tower Of Babel, Part 1 * Tower Of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (15/18) * Don't Fear The Reaper * Darkest Day * The Brides of Dracula * Dangerous Habits * Red Rain * Body & Soul * Trinity (episode) * Enemy Mine * Cry For Justice * Rise & Fall * Faint * 30 Days of Night * Sisters * Devils & Dust * Save My City (Birds of Prey S4) (10/16) * Black Arrow * Song For The Broken * Bring Me To Life (BoP episode) * Like You * Please Don't Go * My Last Breath * The Prometheus Project * Second Chances * The Revenant * Control (Birds of Brey S5) (13/17) * Titles TBD Crossover Appearances (Batman S3) (12/13) * Beautiful Lie * The Man Who Broke The Bat * Knightfall * Bulletproof * Oracle * Two of a Kind * Red Hood * Under The Hood * The Clown Prince of Crime * Legacy * Contagion * No Man's Land (Batman S4) (6/6) * The Court of Owls (episode) * King of Gotham * Ubroken * Gotham's Bane * Gotham's Reckoning * Death of the Family (The Ruining) (2/3) * The Ruining Part 1: Mortem * The Ruining Part 3: Vitae Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Canonical characters Category:Antagonists Category:Arrow Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Arrow Season 4 Characters Category:Arrow Season 5 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Characters Category:Batman Season 4 Characters Category:The Ruining Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes Category:Earth-1 Characters Category:Arrow S4 Antagonists Category:Convergence Antagonists